Harry Potter and the World Champion
by Prince Chupac
Summary: Ron wants to face Cormac for their love for Hermoine and Ron wins and find out what Harry is this eight book of Harry Potter Series
1. Beginning

Harry was sleeping in Ron's room he couldn't get up and Ron came in said that fucking Idiot took my Girlfriend Hermione from me and Harry said So Hermione broke up with you and Ron said no she wanted to see other people and Harry said it is okay I be with you and Ginny said I heard that Hermione is not dating my brother anymore and saw Harry in his England Boxers and giggles and Harry shuts the door and said who took Hermione from you and Ron replies Cormac McLaggen and Harry said inside of the Wizarding world is Quidditch but outside of the Wizarding world I know Boxing and Ron said you know Boxing how do you know boxing and Harry Lies I watch boxing and Ron said can you train me and Harry said okay. Then Ron went up Cormac McLaggen said I want to fight you in the ring in Boston, Mas, USA and Cormac McLaggen said okay who wins and Ron said who gets to date Hermione and Cormac said Deal!

Next time of Harry Potter and the World Champion

Harry tells Ron to call him HJ Ron and become World Boxing Champion


	2. Training 1

In Gym Harry was training Ron how be a boxer and Harry said "catch the chicken" and Ron said I can't get the chicken. Then Harry said how do you feel and Ron replies I feel like a Kentucky fried Idoit then Hermione said I not with Cormac anymore then Ron said yes! And Harry said but we need to fight him because Cormac hit Hermione and she said to Ron Win! And Harry let's bring Cormac down

Silent darkness creeps into your soul

and removes the light of self-control

the cave that holds you captive has no doors

burnin' with determination

to even up the score

Chorus:

hearts on fire

strong desire

rages deep within

hearts on fire

fever's rising high

the moment of truth draws near

time will not allow you to stand still, no

silence breaks the heart and bends the will

and things that give deep passions are your sword

rules and regulations have no meaning anymore

hearts on fire

strong desire

rages deep within

hearts on fire

fever's rising high

the moment of truth is here

is here

hearts on fire

strong desire

rages deep within

hearts on fire

fever's rising high

hearts on fire

strong desire

rages deep within

(repeat 2x)


	3. Ron Vs Comrac

In Boston Massachusetts on July 4, 1998 the 222 birthday of America

Ron Weasley was in his lockeroom then Harry came in with a box and said this for you and Ron said Bloody hell and Harry said would you stop using that word before I get a Pistol and bow my brains out and Ron said don't make my sister cried and Harry said is she here she is not just our friend Hermione.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Ginny was in the great hall with her family until they turned on the TV and saw her brother in the ring and Ginny said where my boyfriend is and saw Harry wearing sunglasses and a beanie and said What the fuck why is my boyfriend in Disguise.

In the boxing ring

The ring announcer said in the red corner weighting about 190 pounds from England the Hero of England Ronald Weasley in the gold corner weighting about 181 pounds from Scotland the Hero of Scotland Cormac McLaggen.

Then Referee said let's have a clean fight no rabbit punches or low blows and the rest of the rules

Then the ring announcers ringed the bell

Then Cormac was punching Ron in face and Harry said Ron and Ron replies what? And Harry said Remember Hermione is watching this fight and Ron punch Cormac in the face and the knocked him down and the referee said 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 you out and the Ring announcers said Ron has won the World Heavyweight Championship and Cormac was about to clothesline Ron but he clothesline Harry and knocking out his beanie and Sunglassesfall off and the Ring announcers said it is the Iron Horse the tenth title defense champion the one who beat Dragon the Russian and Harry ran off and Ron said Harry?

Next time

Ron looks at the World Heavyweight Champions and sees Harry in the books tells Ginny that her Boyfriend was a boxer and said Break up with him and Ginny said Never! Then Harry said Why don't we fight in the ring! And Ron said Okay Potter and Ginny punches Ron in nose and said don't call my Boyfriend Potter!


	4. The Bet

In Hall of the Champions

Ron Weasley look at a book of his mate Harry Potter and said Harry is a tenth regain champion in one of the newspaper that's reads Harry Potter wins the World Heavyweight title from Rocky Creed. And the owner said you are the World Heavyweight champion you want buy this book and Ron said yes! Then Ron gets in Hogwarts Express and heads to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Ginny was talking to Hermione then Ron came up to Ginny said you can't date Harry and Ginny said I want to date Harry because I love him and Ron said Really Gin and Ginny said yes I love him and Ron said he has to stay away from my sister and the Candies blown out and then Harry said Don't tell your Seventeen old Sister what to do and said Really Ginny and Ginny said Yes Harry and Harry said here the deal if I win I get back with Ginny and you have to Die your hair pink and Ron said if I win you have to stay away from Ginny and Harry said and the Weasley family and Ron said WTF what are you playing and Harry said if I can't date you sister our Friendship ends and Ginny starts to cry and runs to Hermione and Hermione said what is wrong and Ginny said if Harry loses the Boxing match he can't date me and Harry and Ron Friendships ends and Hermione comes over and said to Ron if Harry loses you are going to be single.

Then Harry walks away and gets in his car and drives off and shows some flashbacks with him and Ron We're not indestructible,

Baby better get that straight.

I think it's unbelieveable,

How you give into the hands of fate.

Some things are worth fighting for,

some feelings never die.

I'm not asking for another chance,

I just wanna know why.

(chorus)

There's no easy way out,

There's no shortcut home.

There's no easy way out,

Giving in can't be wrong.

I don't wanna pasify you,

I don't wanna drag you down.

But I'm Feeling like a prisoner,

Like A Strange in a no-name town.

I See all the angry faces,

Afraid that could be you and me.

Talking about what might have been,

Thinking about what it used to be.

(chorus)

There's no easy way out,

There's no shortcut home.

There's no easy way out,

Giving in can't be wrong.

Baby Baby we can shed this skin,

We can know how we feel inside.

Instead of going down an endless road,

Not knowing if we're dead or alive.

Some things are worth fighting for,

some feelings never die.

I'm not asking for another chance,

I just wanna know why.

(chorus)

There's no easy way out,

There's no shortcut home.

There's no easy way out,

givin in, givin in, can't be wrong.

Next time is the Training II


	5. Who should Ron be Train by

Okay I don't know should train Ron for the upcoming fight between Harry and Ron who should Ron be train by

Dean

Neville


	6. Training 2

Welcome back everyone to Harry Potter and the world Champion

In Las Vegas

Harry was training by Duke Washington and Harry was working so hard he grew taller and more pounds.

Meanwhile at Ricky's Gym

Ron was doing pushups and getting train by Neville and round loss 20 pounds and Harry grew stronger

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Ginny is thinking of Harry winning the title back from Ron and Hermione thinks the same way and spills it out that she loves Harry more than a brother then Ginny punches Hermione and calls her mudblood


End file.
